finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eblan
, also known as Eblana, is a location in the game Final Fantasy IV. It is a kingdom on the southwest island on Earth's Overworld, near the Tower of Babil. It is ruled by a clan of Ninjas, and their most powerful Ninja is the playful Edge, the prince of Eblan. Although the castle is situated on grassy plains on the World Map, the field surrounding the castle on the main castle map is shown as a desert. Story ''Final Fantasy IV At an unspecified point, Eblan was attacked by Rubicante, and the King and Queen of Eblan were abducted. The kingdom's citizens fled to the Cave of Eblan to the west and planned to mount a counterattack by digging a path to the Tower of Babil, spearheaded by prince Edge. The player must land near Eblan to reach the Cave of Eblan late in the game, but visiting the castle is entirely optional and can be done as soon as the player defeats Cagnazzo. It holds many treasures behind hidden passages. At the end of the game Edge returns to the castle with the rest of Eblan's citizens and they begin rebuilding with Edge as their new king. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gekkou and Zangetsu are ask by Edge to guard the castle has he heads out to the celebration in Damcyan, but they tell him that it ended hours ago. Edge replies that he'll see that for himself and heads for the Cave of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When Edge notices the return of the Red Moon he worries what it means for the Tower of Babil. He sends the Eblan Four to gather information around the world, but when the tower begins to glow, Edge sets off to investigate it himself. Later, Edge returns to Eblan with Rydia, Luca and the Man in Black to find the castle in flames. When Rydia tells him it is the work of Ifrit, Edge challenges him, but is defeated. Rubicante appears before him and attacks with Inferno, teaching Edge to use an explosion to disperse the flames. Edge and Rydia learn the Inferno Band and use it to quell Ifrit's fire attacks. When Ifrit is weakened he comes to his senses and rejoins Rydia, and the fires around the castle extinguish themselves. Shops :''Note: these shops are only present in ''The After Years.'' Edge's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} The Crystals | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV'' *2800 accumulated GP *Hi-Potion x6 *Ether x4 *Phoenix Down x2 *Remedy *Cabin x2 *Mute Arrow x10 *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Mad Ogre x3 for an Elixir *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Steel Golem and Skuldier x4 for a Sleep Sword *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Lamia and Coeurl x2 for a Blood Spear ''The After Years'' Edge's Tale *Potion *Phoenix Down x2 *Ether *Eye Drops *Antidote *Maiden's Kiss *X-Potion *Small Tail *Small Tale *Elixir *Red Fang *Cottage *Bacchus's Wine *Decoy The Crystals *Boltslicer *Remedy *Silent Bell Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside *Mors x3 *Mors x4 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Flamehound x2, Black Lizard x2 In the Castle *Steel Golem, Skull x4 (Monster-in-a-box) *Lamia, Coeurl x2 (Monster-in-a-box) *Mad Ogre x3 (Monster-in-a-box) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Outside *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Mors x4 *Mors x3 *Flamehound x2, Black Lizard x2 *Armadillo, Black Lizard Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Outside *Flamehound x2 *Black Lizard x3 *Chimera, Flame Knight x2 *Flame Knight, Flamehound x2 *Flame Knight, Flaygator, Evil Flame *Goblin Captain x3, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Flamehound, Flame Knight, Evil Flame *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 Inside :''Note: Ifrit cannot be defeated when fought as a random encounter. *Flamehound x3 *Black Lizard x3 *Chimera, Flame Knight x2 *Flame Knight, Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x3, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Flamehound, Flame Knight, Evil Flame x3 *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Ifrit *Ifrit, Flame Knight x2 *Ifrit, Flame Knight, Evil Flame *Rubicante (Event) Music The background music that plays inside Eblan Castle is "Castle Damcyan". Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations